The Black Rose
by KillerMongoose
Summary: Chloe "Fuka" Kazume is a honour student at Ouran High School. And FAR from rich. When she stumbles upon the Almighty (Not) Host Club, Fuka has to pay off a 800000 yen debt. But secretly she's holding an unbelievable, dark secret that has a lot to do with one certain member of the host club. How will she fare with the flirtatious atmosphere and her violence and poor self-control?


**The Black Rose**

 **Hi guys, Zoro-chan back with another fic (I have so many un-finished chapters I have to complete DX) All about my fave anime, Ouran High School Host Club! Hehehe… I already have the story planned out and there's gonna be at least 30 Chapters. Wow… I think I can handle it, though. My OC's will be in this as well, of course. That's all I have to say for now, so ta-ta!**

 **I don't own anything except Fuka, Excalibur, Jaiko and Jakiro (Who are only mentioned briefly).**

 _ **Chapter 1- Mistaken Identity (Fuka's P.O.V)**_

Heya, the name's Fuka. I'm new here at Ouran High School, a place for super rich people. I'm far from rich, but I got in via passing the school entry test/exam. (And lying about my age). Whoop Dee Doo. All these rich people, insulting the fact I'm not wearing the uniform or that I'm not rich, I already goddamn hate this place. I call it 'Ouran Hell School.'

So where exactly is Ouran, you may ask? It's in Japan. I'm trying to find somewhere to study for my exams, and I'm having no luck. Every nook and cranny is filled with people. Here's another thing about me. People often mistake me for a boy, considering I keep my hair tucked up inside my beret and wear glasses. I also wear boyish t-shirts and hoodies. Most of all, I do a LOT of martial arts. I'm already top in kendo, judo, karate, and taekwondo. Sexist people are usually fancy, posh, richies. Anyway, I think I might have found a place to study, so ta-ta for now.

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

As Fuka opened the door of Music Room #3, she was unaware of what awaited her. As she turned the doorknob, a flurry of rose petals flew out and a blinding light came from the room.

"W-W-What is this place?!" Fuka managed to say out of all her surprise.

"Welcome to the Host Club. Who might you be?" A voice asked.

As the light died down, Fuka could make out the figure of a man in front of her. "Who the hell are you?!" Fuka yelled, glaring at the man.

"I am a member of the Host Club. But who are _you_? Are you gay?" The same voice asked her.

Thinking quickly so the people didn't know she was a girl, Fuka quickly said "Zoroark. That's my name." without thinking twice to hesitate.

"Zoroark. What a strange name. I am Tamaki Suoh. Tell me, why are you here?" Tamaki asked Fuka, walking towards her.

"I was looking for a place to study." Fuka growled, feeling the tips of her fingers turning hard and grey, to metal.

Her nails were turning into claws.

Tamaki, not noticing that, edged closer until his nose was touching hers. "So, answ-" before Tamaki could finish, a metal paw-like hand with sharp knife-like claws flew at him faster than the eye could see and struck his cheek. Fuka growled, her nails covered with Tamaki's blood.

As Tamaki screamed in pain, 6 others came rushing in. "Woah! What happened, Boss?" Yelled a ginger-haired boy. Another ginger-haired boy, the first boy's twin, had a shocked expression plastered across his face. A small blond boy with babyish features squealed in fright at the sight of blood and rushed over to a tall man with dark skin and black hair, who was standing there emotionlessly. Another dark-skinned boy with smooth black hair stared at Tamaki. Finally a relatively feminine-looking boy * **Cough Haruhi is a girl dude CoughCough*** withshort brown hair raised an eyebrow and walked off.

"Who did this to you?" Asked the shorter black-haired man. Tamaki coughed and pointed to Fuka.

"Who are you and why did you do this to him?" The man asked Fuka.

"What are you, a lawyer? I did this to him 'cause he was annoying me and breathing all over me. My name? Zoroark. 'nuff said." Fuka snapped.

"Alright… I'm Kyouya. This is Hikaru and Kaoru the twins. That's Honey, and there's Mori. Over there, is Haruhi, and we are the host club." The man, now identified as Kyouya said, pointing to each member as their names were said.

"Very well… Because of the fact you have attacked our king, you will now have to work as a dog for us. And as a dog, you'll have to pay off 800000 Yen. Get used to it." Kyouya continued.

"The same thing happened to me, so I feel your pain. He'll start calling you piglet next, so prepare for a sudden name change every 20 seconds or so." Haruhi smiled as he gave Fuka a small hint of advice.

"Crap… And just when I thought things couldn't get worse…" Fuka slapped her head in frustration.

"The club opens in a few minutes, so be prepared…" Hikaru said, smirking.

Fuka raised her eyebrow competitively.

"Really? I just so happen to be a black belt in taekwondo, so watch your mouth, _ripoff._ " Fuka sneered, fastening her beret on her head a little tighter.

"You do taekwondo, Zoro-chan?" Honey inquired in a cutely curious way.

"Yeah. Among other things…" Fuka replied, saying the last part under her breath.

"Really?! Me too!" Honey squealed, hugging Fuka's leg (She's about 10cm shorter than Haruhi.).

"Ah," Mori said. Dear god, this'll be a _long, long_ day…

 **Later, when the Host Club opens, Fuka's P.O.V.**

"So, Tamaki, I heard you took a kitten without a pedigree into your care. Is that true?" Asked a redhead sitting next to Tamaki.

"Ah, yes I have." Tamaki replied with a smile.

There was a sound of a door opening. "Uh… I brought the coffee. If you're plannin' to complain, I might as well call my brothers. They're 10 times worse as Hikaru and Kaoru." I said, casting a shadowy glare in Tamaki's direction, and then the twins.

"You have-" Started Hikaru.

"Twin brothers?" Finished Kaoru.

"Yep. Me, and my brothers Jaiko and Jakiro are triplets. So I have all rights to speak of livin' hell." I explained smugly.

Everyone wore a look of surprise and shock.

What? Big dealio." I looked across the room.

"Anyway, I brought the stuff." I shrugged.

Tamaki was the first one to recover from the shock. "Well… did you get everything? I hope so." Tamaki sighed.

"Yeah." I handed the brown bag to him. He pulled out a jar of coffee beans. "What's this…? Is it… the already ground coffee beans for commoners?" His expression was one of complete wonder.

"Well? I drink it, I'm under-age, and my brothers drink **beer**." I glared at him.

The twins came over. "300 Yen for 100 grams? That's a lot less that what we usually pay." The twins looked at each other.

"Oh, is that not good enough? I'll go get some fancy pricey coffee." I glared at him again and turned around to stalk out the door.

"Wait!" Interrupted Tamaki, staring at the jar as though it was some suspicious item to be investigated.

"I will try it!" He yelled. All the people around him (Except Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori) gasped.

A few minutes later, I was pouring hot water into 4 fancy teacups. Then 4 random girls picked up a cup each and stared at it nervously.

"Oh, I've never had this before…" One said staring nervously at the cup. I thought he said he was going to drink it!

"I'm scared that if I drink this, my father will yell at me…" Another girl said.

"What if I let you drink it… from my mouth?" Tamaki asked her as he dipped her.

"Oh, Tamaki…" She sighed dreamily.

The crowd of girls started squealing. "I would puke!" I yelled, my rebel speaking up. All the girls gasped.

What? I don't do drinking from people's mouthes. O…Kay… putting this awkward moment aside, let's see what happens later…

 **A couple minutes later…**

"So, My little kitten, How do you think you'll find people looking at you, Thinking you look horrible, dressed in some old commoner's clothes?" Tamaki asked me as I was walking around the club. "Uhh… I prefer not being noticed…" I backed away slowly. "Really? Well, you'll never attract any girls in _that,_ Dear Zoroark. Here's a tip, when putting a glass down, extend your pinky finger to cushion the glass. That way, when you put down a cup, you won't make a loud noise!" Tamaki went on rambling. Hmm… I was thinking of a word for it… "So, how was that?-" Before he could continue, the word I was thinking of popped into my head. "Got it! Obnoxious!" I accidentally said out loud, causing Tamaki to retreat to his emo corner. "Ahaha! You're a hero, alright!" The twins were laughing their heads off. "Still, how about we take off those glasses of yours off?" They cautiously and slowly took off my precious glasses, then peered at my eyes. "W-Wait! I can't see without those!" I cried. Too late. Tamaki has already zoomed over, gasping. "Kyoya, my hair stylist!, Hikaru, Kaoru, get to it!" Tamaki yelled.

"On it!" Yelled the twins back.

"Already on it." Said Kyoya, phoning away.

The twins dragged me to the change-room, with me holding onto my beret for dear life. From there, a chorus of "Change, change, change!" And a load of trying to decline comments. After a while, the twins managed to get me into a boy's uniform.

"You look good!" Now we need to do your hair!" The twins chorused.

"No, you do not take my beret off my head. Otherwise you'll get 10x the punishment Tamaki got." I seethed, making the twins step back in fear.

As soon as I turned around to walk out, the twins shared an evil grin.

 **Later…**

"Oh, Zoroark-chan! You look ADORABLE! Oh, I want you to meet somebody. This is Seika Ayanokoji. She's my regular customer. Princess Seika, meet Zoroark, my new host-in-training." Tamaki had a goofy smile as he introduced me to Seika.

"Humph." She huffed. I already hated her.

Oh well, to get outta this… "Hi. I'm Kazume Zoroark." I gave the fakest smile I could make, and boy, she probably knew.

"OH, ZOROARK! THAT WAS SO KAWAII! OH, ADORABLE!-" Before his 'Moe mode' could continue, I was on the warpath. (A/N: My teacher says that all the time).

"MORI! COULDA LEND ME A HAND AND GET THIS IDIOT OFFA ME?!" I Screamed.

As soon as I said that, Mori had lifted me out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Humph. Tamaki, aren't you forgetting about me?" The same bitchy voice said. Tamaki spun around.

"Oh, Princess Seika, of course not. I was just a little concerned for my apprentice, that's all."

And they continued to have their love time.

 **Later…**

I was out in the pond, with the pissing boy statue, trying to find my wallet. It had everything in it, from money to pictures to my cell phone, an iPhone 4 (It was all I could really afford). I heard footsteps approach. I turned around, mildly surprised. It was the narcissistic so-called prince Tamaki.

"The hell are you doing here?" I grumbled, pissed off at the fact somebody had thrown my things into piss pond.

"Why, I was wondering why you were out in the pond." He said.

"Someone has decided to be a bitch and threw my stuff into piss pond, and I can't find my wallet." I snapped.

"Here, let me help." Tamaki offered.

"Nah, my wallet will have idiot germs all over it." I replied bitchily.

"Really? Well, is this yours?" Tamaki held up a black leather wallet with Totoro charms, Zoroark charms, anything really related to anime charms hanging from it.

"Give it." I grumbled then snatched it off him.

 **Later…**

So, this redhead that was hanging around Tamaki earlier was now my customer. And not for a good reason, it seems.

"So, you probably think because you're a new host Tamaki's gonna devote himself to you, don't you?" Seika sneered.

"I couldn't give a shit." I responded in my usual blunt way.

"You know, it won't be long before he gets tired of you and loses interest." Seika continued, adding fuel to the fire.

"Ohhh, I see. You're clearly jealous. Hehe, sucker." I did my trademark Cheshire cat grin and sniggered. Suddenly the table slipped and I fell straight on top of Seika.

"Aaahh! Somebody, help me! Zoroark just attacked me! Get him off!" Seika screamed acting like a 3-year-old not getting their toy. The twins were the first to notice her cry was a little white lie, however believable it seemed. They each grabbed a genie lamp-like jug of water and poured it on Seika and I.

"Princess Ayanokoji, you were the one to throw Zoroark's bag into the pool, weren't you? Zoroark is not the sort of man to attack a lady. I'm sorry, but you are not classy enough to be our guest. You are banned from seeing the host club again." Tamaki said sternly.

"T-Tamaki! You IDIOT!" Seika cried as she ran out the room, fleeing from the scene.

I'm sorry, Zoroark, but this is the only spare uniform we have. Better than a wet one, though?" Kyoya said in his usual no-nonsense tone.

I huffed and stormed off towards the change-room.

 **A few minutes later…**

"Zoroark! I brought some towels! Here you-" As soon as he opened the curtain to the change-room, he stood there, frozen with shock. Wanna know why? Cuz he saw my singlet. So he knows I'm a girl. The others probably figured it out on their own. The curtain was closed and I resumed changing.

 **After I changed…**

"So… you're a girl?" Inquired Tamaki cautiously.

"Biologically, yep." I stated bluntly.

"Is it just me or am I getting déjà vu?" Wondered Haruhi.

"We're all getting it." Kaoru sighed.

"So…? Now you know I'm a girl, how can I pay off my debt? Or maybe I won't… Excalibur has some cash…" I pondered to myself.

"Well, you'll have to be a girl in disguise as a boy to pay off your debt." Kyoya smirked. Oh, how I hated him.

"…I hate you."

 **So, how did you like it? First chapter, tick! I'm skipping the ballroom thing at straight to episode 3. The Ball's really boring. Anyway, here's a little spoiler.**

 **Fuka: It's time for Fuka's Flipsides!**

 **Fuka's last name is Kazume, as mentioned. She has 2 brothers, Jaiko and Jakiro, who are identical (Fuka, Jaiko and Jakiro triplets, 14 years), an adoptive 5-year old brother Remi (He's a crossdresser but never wears pink), and a close 18-year old friend Excalibur, Who's last name would kinda spoil one of the suprises. That's all!**

 **~DZ**


End file.
